


Dreams of the Past and Future

by Nimbus_Cloud



Series: Seasons [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbus_Cloud/pseuds/Nimbus_Cloud
Summary: A BokuAka future fic set in the Seasons timeline of fics.  But since that timeline is canon compliant, this is mostly just a future fic, so you don't need to be familiar with my series to read this.Bokuto and Akaashi live together, Bokuto is a professional volleyball player, and Akaashi pines for him when he's away.





	Dreams of the Past and Future

_And the libero picks up the serve, the ball goes up, clean receive, number sixteen gets the set-up, here comes #9 from the back-line and... clean spike over the net!!  Japan gets the point!  Another powerful play from player Bokuto Koutarou as they—”_

Akaashi smiled around his mouth full of cool miso soup as he kept his eyes glued to this television screen.  Bokuto was having a fantastic set immediately after being swapped in, and watching him had rather made Akaashi neglect his dinner.  Most of the dishes were either lukewarm or cold by now—fine for the vegetables, not so much for his soup—and he made a point to use the next commercial break to hurriedly finish eating.

The commercial break after next—shortly into the fourth set—was for tidying the table and putting leftovers away into the fridge.  Also putting on the kettle for some tea.  He used Bokuto’s favorite mug, an owl-shaped one he’d found when out shopping with Akaashi; the same mug Akaashi had derided as being absolutely ridiculous at the time of purchase.  But somehow he always ended up using this one when Bokuto was away, and he always washed it and returned it to its exact spot in the cupboard before his partner came home.  He wasn’t even sure Bokuto would notice any displacement since the dear man couldn’t find his keys half the time, but Akaashi thought it best all the same to try and disguise just how much he pined after Bokuto when he was gone.

At least when there was a tournament as the reason, he could watch him on TV.  Sometimes.  Depending on where the tournament was held, the time zone difference, and his own busy work schedule, it was actually rare for Akaashi to be able to watch his games live like this.  And Bokuto wasn’t always placed in for very long. 

As frustrating as that could be, he was saving his vacation days and all of his good graces for Tokyo 2020.  Japan would be pre-qualified as the hosting nation of the games, and he wanted to see Bokuto play on the Olympic stage more than anything.  He’d be sure to be there for him then, to make up for not being with him now.

Now on the television, at the end of the fifth set, it was Japan’s match point.  The serve was the captain’s, Yanagida Masahiro.  Bokuto was on the back line in the rotation, his least favorite place to be.  The ball went up in a jump serve with a beautiful course, Taipei received it impressively, the set to their left spiker, Japan’s blockers got a one-touch, the captain picked up the receive, and Bokuto was running up for a quick.

“Come on...” Akaashi’s hands were balled into fists on his lap, his tea cold on the table.

It was a clean spike.  The whistle blew, the stadium erupted, and the Japanese team began to huddle into a massive group hug.  The bronze for the 2018 Asian Men’s Volleyball Cup was theirs. 

The casters began the sequence of slow-motion replays and dissections of key moments of the match, and Akaashi leaned back into the couch cushions with a relieved sigh. 

“He’ll be coming home with a bronze medal,” he mumbled to himself.  “His first...”

The last time Japan had medaled at an event was when they had gotten second at the Asian Games in 2014, _before_ Bokuto had become part of their roster.  And now Bokuto would have his first medal of his professional volleyball career. 

“We’ll have to celebrate.” 

Akaashi looked at the wall calendar.  Bokuto’s flight was scheduled to bring him home late night tomorrow, Sunday.  He had work Monday morning, of course, but he could survive one night with less sleep than usual. 

_I’ll buy his favorite alcohol and cook a later dinner.  All his favorites._

Akaashi suddenly felt rather excited to be welcoming Bokuto home.  He hoped it would make for a pleasant little, private surprise. 

* * *

 

That night, Akaashi dreamt of their high school glory days, back when Bokuto had led their team through Spring High of his third-year straight to the top.  Back when Akaashi had the privilege of being his setter... He only wished they could’ve been in the same year so that he could have tossed to Bokuto for three years instead of two... But a championship was a championship, and when Bokuto had run across the court to hug him tight in both arms, lifting him off the ground, roaring in his ear, it had been one of the best moments of Akaashi’s life, near-suffocation aside. 

Bokuto’s arms pressing into him squeezed the breath from his lungs.  Akaashi expected him to release him at any moment, but he didn’t.  He kept pressing, kept increasing the pressure...  A semi-lucid corner of Akaashi’s mind was fairly certain the original hug had not lasted this long.  The cheering in the stadium grew muffled in his ears, and Akaashi slowly blinked his eyes open in the morning light, in his bedroom... and found that the reason he’d been almost dying was due to Bokuto’s arms wrapped tight around him.  In their bed. 

He blinked and rubbed his eyes to be sure he wasn’t dreaming still.

“B-Bokuto?!”

Surely he would’ve woken up if Bokuto had come home suddenly in the middle of the night?  He wasn’t a heavy sleeper by any means, and Bokuto was among the very definition of things-that-go-bump-in-the-night.  Then Akaashi checked his phone in a panic, half-afraid he’d somehow forgotten the events of an entire day and was now late for work on Monday morning, but it was still only Sunday morning. 

“...did I read the schedule wrong?” he wondered aloud.

“Mmfghmh...”

Bokuto stirred awake against him, and as he grew more conscious, the tighter he held Akaashi to him.  With half-lidded eyes and a lazy half-grin, he said, “G’mornin!  Akaaaashiiii...”

“...good morning.”

“Did I surprise ya?” He yawned wide and grimaced as sore muscles twinged in his shoulders.

“Actually, yes.”  Akaashi wiggled in Bokuto’s embrace until he was turning to face him.  “Did you change your flight?”

“Mmhmm!  I caught a late night red-eye so that I didn’t miss your Sunday at home.”

“From Taipei?” Akaashi was flabbergasted. 

“S’only three hours away...”

Bokuto yawned again, and suddenly his fatigue meant worlds more to Akaashi. 

“Hey, did you watch my match?”

Akaashi blinked.  Then he remembered.  “I—yes!  Yes I did.  Congratulations on your...” he sighed.  “Honestly, I had been planning to surprise _you_ , not...”

But it was just like Bokuto to throw all of his plans into disarray.  He kissed Bokuto and pulled on the fabric of his shirt. 

“Congratulations on your first medal.”

“My first medal!”

“And the winning play of the game was yours, no less.”

Bokuto grinned big and wide, the sleepiness almost fully gone now, and Akaashi’s heart melted at the way his eyes crinkled with that goofy smile.

“Doesn’t feel as good as our last Spring High, but it still feels pretty damn good!!”

“...Bokuto, you can’t just say things like that.”  _That’s not fair._  “That’s not very considerate toward your team.”

“They’ll never know.  Unless you tell them.”  Bokuto touched their noses together.  “Anyway, what were you going to surprise me with?  You never plan surprises, tell me, tell me.”

Akaashi blushed.  Compared to Bokuto’s grand gesture of flying home a day early, sneaking into bed while undoubtedly taking _great_ care to not make a single peep (a monumental feat for someone whose minimum volume was set to jet-engine), his own plays felt rather uninspired. 

“Oh, n-nothing much.  Just... your favorite foods and alcohol.  I was going to stay up late to wait for you, but... well you’re home now.” 

“Aww, can’t we still do all that?  I’ll just go shopping together with you!  And with me around, we’ll be able to carry home our weight in meat!”

“Bokuto, we are not blowing our entire month’s budget to gorge on a frankly absurd amount of meat.”

“Yeah, we gotta leave room for the beer,” Bokuto nodded sagely.

“And anyway, you should stay home and rest.  I’ll go by myself, I’m sure you’re exhausted,” Akaashi added hurriedly. 

He had not failed to notice the increasing publicity surrounding Bokuto, and was not keen on giving the press any ammunition against him by frolicking about in public.  Bokuto could not always control his displays of affection, and Akaashi did not always have the heart to stop him.  He worried about Bokuto’s public image, even if the star himself did not think to. 

Bokuto stretched his arms up above his head, his golden eyes squinting at the sunlight.  Then he buried his face into Akaashi’s neck and mumbled, “Not thaaaaat bad... I have stamina, ya know.”

Then he pulled himself closer, and Akaashi felt a warm hardness press into his thigh.

_Oh._

Well, that had been part of his surprise plan too.  He hadn’t planned on staying up all night _just_ to eat and drink.  But Bokuto beat him to the punch yet again. 

_This won’t do._

It was a blow to Akaashi’s pride to be so overwhelmingly outdone at every turn. 

His lips found Bokuto’s just as his hand slipped into his pants, and Bokuto moaned deliciously into Akaashi’s mouth.  It was a relaxed, deeply satisfied sound, almost with a hint of post-coital lethargy.  Akaashi knew it meant he was comfortable and happy to take things slower than usual.  He wrapped his long, thin fingers around Bokuto’s cock and gave slow, firm pumps as he placed gentle kisses up along Bokuto’s jaw line.  He didn’t mind taking his time.  He didn’t mind doing anything Bokuto wanted.

“Ahh... Akaashi...”

That deep, raspy voice sent a warm tingle down Akaashi’s spine and a happy sigh escaped his lips.  He felt himself grow hard almost immediately; how many weeks had it been?

Many people surely fantasized about sex with pro athletes (their strength, their stamina, their physique), but what those people didn’t realize was that busy practice schedules kept them away from home too often out of their partners’ beds.  But they weren’t wrong about the strength and stamina...

Akaashi licked and sucked on Bokuto’s neck where the line of it curved into his shoulder to coax out another quiet moan.  He adored Bokuto’s voice, especially when it was calling out his name.

“Mm... Akaashiii...”

A gentle grip on his chin guided Akaashi’s lips back to Bokuto’s, who kissed him almost chastely.  None of his usual insistence or needy breathlessness.  He was letting Akaashi lead and willing to sit back and enjoy the ride.  It was a version of Bokuto that could perhaps only be possible with his growing age and maturity, Akaashi mused.  No, he couldn’t stay the rambunctious teenage boy forever, but Akaashi found he grew only deeper in love over time as they both turned into men from the boys they had been. 

He kissed his way down Bokuto’s neck and chest, appreciating the way his pecs tensed under his lips.  Bokuto had always had a rather _full_ bosom, for lack of a better word.  It was one of Bokuto’s many wonderful physical qualities.  Akaashi then kissed his way down between his abs, pausing to lick teasingly at the chiseled valley between the muscles on the way.  Core strength is a must for any athlete, but Akaashi rather doubted that half of his team could boast the same level of definition.  Or maybe they could, and Akaashi still wouldn’t care because none of them would be _his_ Ace. 

He scooted carefully further down, nipping a little at Bokuto’s hip bone to elicit a small little gasp before he took Bokuto’s length into his mouth without scarce taking a breath. 

“Hngh!  Ahhhnn...”

Almost as immediately as he’d put it in his mouth, he took it out again.  With a playful smile, Akaashi ran his tongue from base to tip before pressing his tongue into the slit and then sucking in just the tip.  He ran his mouth up and down steadily after with no great sense of urgency.  On lazy mornings such as these, Akaashi liked slow blowjobs best.  His tongue usually spoke few words, but it was skilled in other ways, and he used it to take full control of Bokuto’s pleasure now.  Bokuto’s soft pants and moans and whispered pleas often brought him very near the edge on their own.  He lived to hear these cries from his ace, to hear him repeat his name over and over again as he came undone.

“K-Keiji...”

Akaashi moaned deeply around the cock in his mouth and pushed it into his throat, his own breath hitching as his heart skipped a beat.  He pulled back for a much-needed gulp of air and took the chance to look up at his lover, his star.

Charming, golden eyes seemed to glow from behind the ruffled strands of his silvery bangs.  His bedhead made him look exceedingly handsome, and Akaashi wavered between loving it and hating it in equal measure. 

He squeezed Bokuto’s thighs, also impressive to the touch, and rested his head sideways on Bokuto’s hip for a long moment.

“Hey hey, enjoying the view?” Bokuto smirked. 

“Very much so,” Akaashi smiled.

“What’s it like?”

“Are you asking me to describe you?” Akaashi kissed the skin just above Bokuto’s hip, keeping eye contact.

Bokuto blushed at that and brought up a hand to cover his face.  “N-never mind.  Let’s just—ngh!!”

Akaashi had taken Bokuto into his mouth again, humming as he considered the modesty Bokuto had acquired in his adulthood now that the world stage had humbled him.  Most would consider such a thing an improvement of character. 

But Akaashi loved when Bokuto felt invincible.

So he used his mouth to pay worship, using his tongue and his hands to show his admiration, his adoration... and when he heard Bokuto’s cries reach a keening pitch, his hips thrusting despite himself, Akaashi chose to be relentless.  He began working the heat between his own legs as he sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks until they hurt, until Bokuto spilled inside his mouth and Akaashi swallowed him dry.

He pulled back with a wet gasp and whimpered, “K-Kou... I...”

Bokuto immediately sat up in the bed and pulled Akaashi into his lap in one swoop with those ridiculously strong arms of his, before wrapping his hand around Akaashi’s to help bring him to his finish. 

It wasn’t long before Akaashi was cumming into both of their hands, his breath coming in shuddering gasps and tasting of Bokuto. 

“Keiji...” Bokuto was whispering between gentle kisses on Akaashi’s forehead.  “I missed you.”

With a languid sigh, Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck and rested his head on his broad, strong shoulders.  He breathed in deep the smell of him, the feel of him, and whispered, “Welcome home.” 

“Mm... I love coming home to you.”

Akaashi let out a small laugh, glad that their positions would prevent Bokuto from seeing him blush.  “So much so that you didn’t want to stay and celebrate with your team?”

“We’re gonna have a big party at the end of the week anyway,” Bokuto shrugged.  His hands began rubbing small circles into Akaashi’s back.  “Family and friends are invited, by the way.  If you’re free, I’d love to have you there.  I’ll tell everyone you’re my—”

“High school teammate,” Akaashi cut in, his voice firm.

“But—”

Akaashi gently touchd his fingertips to Bokuto’s lips to silence him.  “You want to be a starter for the Olympics in two years, remember?  You might be throwing that out the window by telling everyone about us.”

“Might.”

“I won’t let you chance it.”

Akaashi opted to fall back on old, familiar tactics.  

“I told you I was watching you on TV, didn’t I?  You were amazing, truly.”  The best deceptions were laced with truths.  “I was so distracted watching you, my dinner grew cold in front of me.  I had to keep reheating my tea... they ran so many slow-motion repeats of you.”

“...did they?”

Akaashi could feel Bokuto’s chest puffing up with pride.  “It was obvious you were the star.  And...” Akaashi cradled Bokuto’s face in both hands.  “I want the world to see you.  Two years from now you’re going to light up that world stage and everyone will see what I see.  I want that more than anything.”

He could see Bokuto’s eyes glazing over as he imagined playing at the Olympics, dreaming of victory and fame, and Akaashi relaxed.  They could put off the coming-out conversation for yet another later day.  Of course, once Tokyo 2020 was over, he’d be unable to deny Bokuto’s wishes for openness for much longer. 

“I’ll check at work about my schedule,” Akaashi lied. 

Sort of.  He’d check... and then volunteer himself for an extra shift as necessary, or pull some ‘inescapable’ overtime.  He didn’t feel good about the deception, but that was precisely why he couldn’t bring himself to lie directly to Bokuto’s team.  It hurt Bokuto to keep their relationship a secret, he knew, and lies of omission were simply easier than the alternative. 

Akaashi lied blatantly to his own parents about their situation, and that was much more painful than simply not talking to them at all. 

“Just in case, of course, you should tell your parents,” Akaashi reminded him gently.  “And maybe Kuroo-san or Konoha-san.  You should have other people there who love you.  And so many people do.”

Bokuto pouted, but only a little.  He was better about that too now.  His dejected modes never got as bad anymore, or as frequent.  And he could only get so upset just after sex.

Akaashi placed a placating kiss on his cheek.  They both knew Akaashi wasn’t going to attend that party.

“Tokyo 2020,” he repeated.  “That’s your dream, remember?”

Bokuto continued to say nothing as Akaashi climbed out of his lap and reached for the tissue box.  He needed to shower, convince Bokuto to relax at home, go grocery shopping... he rose from the bed and asked over his shoulder, “Do you mind if I shower first?”

But Bokuto’s eyes pinned him to the spot with an oddly determined gaze, and eventually he softly replied, “Yeah, Tokyo 2020 is my dream.  I haven’t forgotten.

“But I have other dreams too, Keiji, dreams that go way beyond that.  I dream about showing you off to my team, calling you my partner, my lover, and nobody giving a damn that we’re both guys.”

“K-Koutarou...”

“I dream about being able to hold your hand in public, telling your parents proudly about us, and letting every reporter know that I’m taken, that I don’t have an ideal type of girl because I have you.  I’ve been able to go so many places, and I want to bring you along the way some of the other guys bring their girlfriends or their wives.  I dream about seeing the world with you.  And I...” Bokuto paused to take in a deep breath.  “I dream about marrying you.  With rings and a big ceremony and all our families and friends!”

Akaashi’s chest constricted so tight, it was suddenly so hard to breathe, and so hard to look at Bokuto.  He was radiating an overwhelming intensity Akaashi had thought only possible during official matches.

“I know you think the Olympic stage is my dream, but just remember I have a lot of other dreams beyond that.  I may not be that smart, but I know that volleyball won’t be for forever in my life.  You are.” 

“K-Kou... I...”

He had no words.  But Bokuto sprang up suddenly, smacking Akaashi’s ass with a playful grin, as if he hadn’t just stolen all the air out of the room with his bold, staggering proclamations. 

“So you go shower, _I’ll_ go pick up the groceries, and let’s celebrate like you had originally planned, yeah?”

Akaashi’s eyes filled uncontrollably with tears.  Some things truly never changed, and as always, he could never even dream of being able to completely predict Bokuto, who always reached to heights beyond what Akaashi could even imagine.  Always the true figure of an Ace... and the truest love he’d ever know.

“Oh, I’ll never be a match for you...”

**Author's Note:**

> Borrowing from real life as always, Japan does in fact win bronze at the 2018 Asian Men's Volleyball cup, hosted in Taipei. For the third-place match, they were up against the hosts, Chinese Taipei and won 3-2 in a best of five. Yanagida Masahiro is in fact the captain for the Japan's men team currently.  
> As the hosting country, Japan is pre-qualified as one of the 12 teams for the Olympic games, but truthfully I don't expect them to do very well (probably because they don't have a real life Bokuto Koutarou on their team lol) as they failed to win a single match at Beijing in 2008 and failed to qualify for London 2012 and also missed Rio 2016. 
> 
> And now for the non-volleyball specifics of the fic! This story was requested by @stressra on Twitter, who wanted to see future BokuAka set in my seasons timeline and otherwise gave me free reign on what to write about.  
> And since I've just come home from another trip to Tokyo to see the Engeki Haikyuu stage play (The Tokyo Battle), I was feeling particularly inspired to highlight certain aspects of their relationship. Namely, how Akaashi always thinks of Bokuto first and tends to put his needs and preferences above all else, and that there are times when Bokuto is just overwhelmingly amazing as a player and as a person. And yet somehow, this can still sometimes come as a surprise to Akaashi, who expects for the childish aspects of Bokuto's personality to usually win out. I wanted Bokuto to do something grand to surprise him, and I wanted Akaashi's hero-worshipping tendencies to be well-placed. 
> 
> ======
> 
> Find me on Twitter/Tumblr!  
> Twitter: @Luna_Dreaming  
> Tumblr: nimbus-cloud or engekihaikyuu


End file.
